


A Game Of Truth Or Dare

by Zooobly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Pining Harry, Spin the Bottle, Stripper Harry, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooobly/pseuds/Zooobly
Summary: A simple 'Truth Or Dare' made the whole evening a hell of a lot more interesting. Secrets were revealed, preferences were cleared and virginities were taken - not necessarily meaning sex.Harry, Louis and the rest of the crew find themselves on a party none of them is going leave the same as they came.





	A Game Of Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first attempt at a Stripper fic but the idea floated in my head and I just had to write it. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own One Direction for they are real persons. Neither do I own the song, it's 'I want your bite' by Chris Crocker.  
> Youtube link for those that are interested:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0y5286FR-tI

"That guy over there-he's so hot!"  
Harry smirked and turned around. Two girls were sitting on a couch, both pretty drunk and with cups in their hands. Harry send them a wink and his smirk grew wider as they started giggling and whispering to each other. He was amused at how easy it was. He was almost sad that he wouldn't get it on with one of them, they were not his type. He was more into short, brown-ish hair and a lean but muscular body. And dicks. Harry was openly gay, that sealed the deal.  
Slowly, he made his way through the dancing masses in the living room, looking for his friends Liam and Niall. He had seen them just a second ago but lost them in the blink of an eye. There were just too many people, standing around, dancing, talking. The music was blasting a little too loud, but Harry didn't mind. He was used to deafening loud music and his body started moving on his own. A sway of his hips, a flick of his hands, a step to the side, Harry just did what came naturally to him and soon he lost himself in the music. He closed his eyes, listened to the song and moved his body to the rhythm. He didn't notice the few approving or hungry stares he got, but even if he did, Harry just didn't care. He loved dancing and he knew that he was good at it, after all, he made a living of it.  
Suddenly two warm hands grabbed his waist and Harry's eyes flew open.  
"No touching."  
The words he had said countless times fell out by instinct and Harry regretted them after seeing who approached him, but he didn't take them back. Instead he pulled his lips into a small apologetic smile directed at the admittedly really hot guy in front of him. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper, leaned in until his breath hit the guy's ear and said: "Gotta earn the privilege of this body."  
The wide eyes and the hitched breath Harry got in return made him grin, he added a wink and - tadaa - the hunk actually blushed. Harry walked away, leaving the dance floor smiling happily. It was easy with both boys and girls and Harry just knew what strings to pull. He entered the kitchen and the smell of alcohol reminded him how sober he still was. Without a second thought he grabbed one of the cups filled with something - Vodka-Cola as Harry found out by downing it.  
"Harry! Harry, we've been looking for you, where were you?"  
Niall didn't even let him answer, the irish lad just continued talking.  
"Doesn't matter. Anyways, we wanted to play some games, spin the bottle, you know? Wanna join?"  
"Sure! 's Liam there too? And where the heck did Zayn-"  
Harry was cut off by a sudden weight on his back and he stumbled trying to hold his balance but failed miserably. He and his mysterious backpack fell to the floor with a crash, almost kicking down the table.  
"Liam, you fat ass, get off of me!" Harry groaned and pushed his best mate who wouldn't budge.  
"No, you let me down, I will never forgive you" Liam whined like a little child.  
"God, Liam, you just jumped me out of the blue!"  
Niall and Liam burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Harry couldn't help but start laughing as well. Once they calmed down Liam got up and stretched out a hand to Harry.  
"Wanna join the others in the games now? I'm kinda tired from all the dancing." Niall nodded in agreement and Harry did too, even though he never ever could get tired or bored of dancing. The music gave him energy and if no one stopped him, he would just dance all night and day.  
The three boys made their way upstairs into one of the bedrooms where about 10 other people were already seated. Harry spotted Perrie and Zayn, Louis, Eleanor, Jade, Luke, and some others he didn't really knew.  
"Come on, sit down, we wanna get started!"  
They obliged eagerly and Luke grabbed the bottle in the middle. He started to explain the rules.  
"Okay, we're gonna play 'Truth or Dare'. Whoever spins the bottle gets to choose the question or task and whoever the bottle points at has to do or answer it. No backing out! Let's begin!"  
And with that he spun the bottle. All eyes followed it's movement as it got slower and finally landed on Eleanor.  
"Dare! Feeling brave tonight" she said with a little wink.  
"Okay, let's see..." Luke said. "How about... Yes! I dare you to kiss Jade."  
The adressed girl shrieked: "What?" and turned a deep shade of pink. Eleanot just shrugged. "I'll do it, if she's okay with it."  
Jade nodded hesitantly. Eleanor walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She took the smaller girls head in her heands and caressed her cheeks before going in for the kiss. It was a sweet kiss, innocent and short. Jade was blushing intensely and Eleanor too had a faint rosy colour on her cheeks.  
Quickly she spun the bottle and it landed on some redhead. If Harry remembered correctly his name was something like Ted.  
"Okay Ed, truth or dare?"  
Almost.  
"Truth."  
"Who in this room do you think would most likely... uhm..." She thought about it for a second, then continued. "Who would most likely be a stripper?"  
Harry perked up. That was interesting.  
Ed looked around, probably imagining everyone on stage stripping. His gaze lingered a bit on Harry, before it wandered off to Zayn but stopped at one guy Harry didn't know.  
"Ash, without a doubt. I mean, did you see him move on the dance floor?"  
He let out a whistle and some people laughed, even this Ash guy. He didn't seem to have a problem with Ed's choice. The game went on and the bottle landed on Jade who chose truth. Ed shrugged.  
"I'm a bit boring, sorry, only the basics. When was your first kiss and with who?"  
Surprisingly, Jade got red like a tomato and hid her face in her hands, groaning.  
"It was, like, uhm, five minutes ago?"  
It came out like a question. Eleanor's head whipped around and more than one jaw dropped.  
"That was your first kiss?" Eleanor was speechless. Jade nodded. Awkward silence settled in the room and no one knew what to do, what to say.  
"Well... I'll just spin the bottle and pretend that this isn't weird..."  
Jade said while reaching for the bottle. It took a few seconds but soon after everyone was back to normal, except Jade, who was still blushing, and Eleanor, who kept throwing glances at her. And - oh my god, was she blushing?! Harry chuckled. Sweet.  
"Truth" Liams voice brought him back into reality and Jade answered: "Who in this room would you like to kiss the most?"  
Liam gulped and took a deep breath. What was going on there? He looked at Niall who nodded slightly.  
"Niall. Because I shouldn't want to kiss anyone more than my boyfriend."  
The silence only lasted for a second. Then cheers erupted, giggles and 'awwwws' were heard and Harry playfully hit Liams biceps.  
"You didn't tell me? What the heck?" He laughed and gave his two best friends a quick hug.  
"I'm happy for you. I call dibs for being the best man, you better remember that."  
Liam nodded. "Who else than you?"  
"Hey, why do I gotta be the girl?" Niall pouted. Liam and Harry burst out laughing again. "Exactly because of that adorable pout, sweetheart." Liam gave Niall a small peck on the lips, then he turned his attention back to the game.  
"Here we go!"  
The bottle was spinning and landed on... Louis. The guy Harry tried not to pay attention. Every time Harry would look at him his heart would skip a beat. It really wasn't fair. Louis looked incredible: he was older than Harry but still smaller by almost a head. His kinda long-ish brown hair was messy in a way only he could pull of as sexy but innocent at the same time. His lean figure was perfect with all his curves and his body, as far Harry had seen, was covered in Tattoos. Louis was perfect. And not gay. So Harry had tried to ignore his little crush, only that it didn't really worked. Harry was whipped.  
Louis seemed uncomfortable and said: "Truth?"  
Luke sighed. "Why is everybody so boring?"  
Louis' cheeks reddend but he didn't go for the dare.  
Niall nudged Liam and whispered something to him. Liam's face lit up and a devilish smirk settled on it.  
"Louis, did you ever get a lapdance from a girl?"  
Louis blushed even more.  
"No. But..." He inhaled deeply. "I wouldn't want one. From a girl that is. A guy on the other hand... If you catch my drift." He regained his confidence and even smiled a little as Liam exclaimed: "You're gay too?"  
Harry's mind raced. He's gay. He's gay. He's gay, he's gay, he's gay! That meant... He had a chance.  
"Welcome in the club" He said with a wink as he extanded his hand for a high five. Astounding how he could keep on a calm attitude.  
"Liam, Niall, Louis and Harry, only Zayn's missing to complete the gang. Or do you have to tell us something, Zaynie?" Eleanor teased.  
"Actually... Yes, there's something."  
Eleanor sat there, stunned.  
"There is?"  
"Mhm" Zayn confirmed with a serious face. He turned to Perrie, his girlfriend for 3 years.  
"Perrie, I... I love you." And then he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Harry joined in, as did Liam and Niall.  
"No, really, I do love you, honey." Zayn gave Perrie a loving kiss. Harry almost cooed. They were just so sweet together, really, you could get diabetes just from watching them. Sometimes it was sickening.  
"So, now that this is cleared, go on with the game?"  
Louis nodded and spun the bottle. "Niall, truth or dare?"  
"Gonna go for the dare, don't wanna be a lame ass."  
"Well, since you two just dramatically declared that you are boyfriends, I want you to give Liam a hickey."  
Niall didn't even hesitate. He grabbed Liams shoulders, pulled him near and attached his mouth to Liams neck. Niall worked fast. Just a few minutes later he held the bottle in one hand ready to spin. A prominent hickey decorated Liam's neck and his face was quite flushed.  
The bottle landed on Harry.  
"Dare. Go on and embarras me in front of everyone, I know that's what you want."  
"You know me to well, Styles. How about you give our little inexperienced Louis here his first ever lapdance?"  
A grin planted itself on the curly haired lad's face. Niall picked the one thing he actually wouldn't embarass myself with. Harry didn't blame him. How could he know that his best friend actually was a professional stripper? No one really knew. He didn't hide it, but he also didn't walk around telling everyone. Since Harry was still studying, he never got asked for his job, but tonight some people would find out.  
"Okay."  
His response had Niall speechless. Harry got up and walked over to get a chair. He placed it in the middle of their little circle.  
"Take a seat, Mr. Tomlinson."  
Harry was already in character, he knew what he wanted to do. Casually he opened the first two buttons of his shirt as Louis gulped and sat down.  
"How about some music? No lapdance without the right song, right? Give me 'I want your bite' by Chris Crocker."  
Harry had a complete performance to that song and he could include some moves into this lapdance. The song began and he shut out everyone else, it was just Harry and Louis.

Y'know, it's not about romance. It's about what's in your pants.

Harry took quick steps towards him, dropping down and spreading Louis' legs. In time with the lyrics he let his hand wander over Louis' crotch before getting up again.

Screw hello, you had me at sex  
Don't need no intro, let's skip to the bed  
From your head to your toes, legs up over your head  
From begs to moans, we're both seeing red

He walked around the chair with his hips swaying, one hand lightly on the older boy's shoulders. Standing in front of him again Harry let his hands slide down Louis' body and back up again, sparing his crotch. He then took two steps back. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, never breaking eye contact.

Some believe in love at first sight  
But this is just lust on the first night  
If it turns into more then that's alright  
But right now I don't want your kiss-

Suddenly he was right in front of Louis, impossibly near but without actually touching him. He whispered the next line into his ear.

I want your bite.

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight  
The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop, you're hitting the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

Harry sat down on Louis' lap and clasped his hands loosely behind Louis' neck.  
"No touching" he said the words he had already once said that night and so many nights before.  
Louis' eyes raked over Harry's chest, following the inked lines and muscles. Harry liked being watched by Louis, especially in such a situation. He rolled his hips against Louis, creating contact and friction. A low moan escaped Louis' mouth. Harry liked it.

Lost control but not get mislead  
Don't ask for my phone yeah we're just sex friends  
Who needs clothes when you're covered in men  
You never know the hands I will lend

Some believe in love at first sight  
But this is just lust on the first night  
If it turns into more then that's alright  
But right now I don't want your kiss-

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight  
The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop, you're hitting the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight  
The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop, you're hitting the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

It's just a one-night-stand  
Maybe even just a five minute jam  
Yeah I'm sure you'll rate your gram  
But your sex is all I'm interested in  
So please don't put me in your plans  
Just put me in your mouth,  
Yeah put me in your hands  
You're not the one for me,  
you're just the one for my pee pee

Some believe in love at first sight  
But this is just lust on the first night  
If it turns into more then that's alright  
But right now I don't want your kiss-

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight  
The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop, you're hitting the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

As the song went on Harry grinded, touched, teased and even licked. Louis' reaction was all Harry needed to keep going. Louis' jeans had a visible tent and Harry was at least not unaffected as he'd normally be. He was a professional, after all, lapdances were daily program. The song slowly neared it's end, but Harry waited for that one line. He wanted to whisper that line into Louis' ear, just as he'd done before, but he also wanted to say more. More that the other shouldn't notive and that one line was the perfect excuse to get closer.

Oh baby, just bite me

Louis' shivered at Harry's hot breath on his neck and his hands twitched. Harry could tell that Louis wanted to touch him but contained himself. It was a hot view. Harry wanted more of this.  
"If you need some help getting rid of your problem-" to stress his point Harry grinded down on Louis' visible boner "-let me help you. The empty bedroom down the hallway. I'll be waiting for you."  
Louis' sucked in a deep breath and Harry knew his words had the desired effect.

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight  
The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop, you're hitting the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

I want your bite

Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight  
The way you're making me hot  
Don't stop, you're hitting the spot  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight

Just before the song ended he got up from Louis' lap and brought his hands to his hips, a cheeky grin on his face. The song ended and silence filled the room.  
"Wow." That was Eleanor.  
Louis' seemed to just now remember that there were other people around and blushed hard. But really, no one paid attention. They're eyes were glued on Harry. His chest was glistening from sweat and his hair was quite messy.  
"That was actually hot. That wasn't your first lapdance, was it?" Luke wanted to know.  
Harry laughed.  
"I do this five nights a week, for two hours straight. It wasn't my first. And it's not gonna be the last. To be honest, this dare was quite unfair. Niall didn't know - well, now one did - that this task was given to a professional stripper."  
He picked up his shirt but didn't bother to put it on. He waited for a reaction.  
"What?!" Niall let out a sound of disbelief. "You work as a stripper? Since when? Where?"  
"For four years by know, I started at age 18. A boy needs to pay his rent, right? I love dancing and enjoy being naked so I thought, why not? I work at a gay strip club a 20 minute drive from university."  
Everyone stared at him, a mixture of disbelief, awe and respect. It was a mixture he didn't quite expected. He would've thought there was at least one to be disgusted or disapproving.  
"Now that the cat is out of the bag, I gotta refresh myself. I'm all sweaty, stripping is hard work." He winked at his statement and exited the room. Through the door he heard Jade ask: "Louis, how was it? Was he good? Was-oh." She sounded caught off guard and Harry imagined she discovered the boner.  
"Yeah, he was good. I, uhm, I'm gonna..."  
Louis didn't know what to say but Liam cut in.  
"Do that. We'll continue without you until you come back."  
That might take a while, Harry thought to himself as he hurried to the last bedroom on the corridor.  
When the door opened again to reveal a flustered Louis, Harry smiled.  
This was an evening he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are appreciated.  
> If you find typos, grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out. They're all mine, don't have a beta!


End file.
